Something that should never happen!
by LethalIntoxication'malikslover
Summary: MUAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! tHAT SHOULD BE REASON ENOUGH TO READ IT!!!! This is my favorite story by me!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


Something that should never happen  
  
Adrian: Cherona, I knew we shouldn't have jumped in that well! It was dirty. I had to clean it but, the stains came back! (He starts to cry. Cherona tries to comfort him as well as she can, but unfortunately, it did not seem to work.)  
  
Cherona: But I wanted to check it out! It seemed interesting!!!  
  
Adrian: Interesting and disgusting at the same time! (They bump into a white haired guy with a huge sword that has three people following. Adrian looks at the sword and it's dirty.) Here, let me clean that for you. (He starts wiping it and the white hair guys look mad.) What, you don't want your sword clean? I don't know why you're carrying one because it is 2003.  
  
Cherona: (Holds out her hand.) My name is Cherona. (Points to Adrian.) This is my boss Adrian. We are detectives.  
  
Inuyasha: I am Inuyasha.  
  
Kagome: Hi! (Takes Cheronas hand and shakes it.) I'm Kagome.  
  
Sango: (Does the same thing.) Hey, I am Sango.  
  
Adrian: Why are you all wearing strange clothes?!!! They look like they need to be WASHED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Starts to hyperventilate. Cherona hands him a paper bag to breathe out of and holds it up to his mouth.)  
  
Miroku: Anyway, back to the matter…that matters!!!!!!!!! I'm Miroku!  
  
Inuyasha: (Points at Adrian with the Tetsaiga.) What is his problem?!!!  
  
Cherona: (Still holding the paper bag up to his mouth.) He has Obsessive Compulsive Disorder. He hates it when something is dirty or out of place! It is his and my curse!!!! He hates to see naked men too!!!  
  
Inuyasha: (Leans over to Miroku and whispers…) Then he would not want to see old Kiede, would he now?!!!!!!!!  
  
Both: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH AHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAAHHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAH AHAAHAHAHAHA HAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH AAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kagome and Sango: Just what are you two laughing about?!!!!!!!!! Its not funny that somebody has OCD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Go away!!!!!!! Go sit in your corners!!!!!!!!!!!!! Now!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Inuyasha and Miroku: Yes Miss master. (They go and sit down next to trees away form each other. They start to cry and feel sorry for themselves.  
  
Sesshoumaru: (Comes up with a sleeping girl in his arms who looks like she is 7 or 8. She has mud all over her face.) She just had to get a bath and then roll in the mud again!!!  
  
Rin: (Wakes up.) I fell. I didn't roll. (Points to Sango.) She was chasing me with her huge boomerang. She hit me in the head with it four times. That's when I fell in the mud.  
  
Adrian: (Has flinched each time they said mud.) Could we not say that word? It makes me cry.  
  
Sango: That couldn't have been me. When did "I" come after you?  
  
Rin: Ten minutes ago.  
  
Kagome: Sango was here with us then. It must have been Naraku again!!!!!!!! He loves having a figure like that!!!!!!  
  
Sango: THAT PERVERT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HE'S WORSE THAN MIROKU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Flinches at the thought.) That is so GROSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I hate him even more!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Miroku: You know, I would love to look like you.  
  
Koga: (Runs up to where they are all standing.) OOOoooooo!!!!!!! Kagome! You're looking as hot as ever! I would like a piece of you!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Puts his arms around her.)  
  
Inuyasha: (Is fuming.) GET OFF OF MY GIRLFRIEND!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Miroku: (Thinking to himself.) Well, I guess I could hang on Sango since Sesshoumaru has Rin and doesn't care about Sango anymore! (Puts his arms around Sango and, Sango looks uncomfortable. Sesshoumaru sees her and his face immediately glows a bright red.)  
  
Sesshoumaru: OH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I KNOW YOU ARE NOTT TOUCHIN MY GIRL LIKE THAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kenshin: (Taps on Monks shoulder.) Uh, excuse me, where the heck are we?  
  
Adrian: OH MY GOD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! MY SUIT IS STAINING WITH DIRT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Looks at Kenshin.) DIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!! YOU DIRTY CULPRIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Cherona: Sorry, he hates dirt.  
  
Kauru: Wow. He really does not like dirt.  
  
Cherona: You would be surprised!!!  
  
[A/N: Sorry, I have major writers block!!! I will finish soon though. Oh, I don't own any of these shows. Anyway. Sorry for the short chapter!!! 


End file.
